Money Makes The World Go Boom
by Talis Quia
Summary: Tyson's grandfather died and now he has depths to pay. Too many. However, there is someone who will take him in and he has more money than Tyson ever had: Voltair. A nice insight on how Tyson and Kai could possibly survive being brothers!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Note: Enjoy!**

**Rating: R, because it's me.**

**Money Makes The World Go Boom**

**_By Talis Quia_**

****

_Because things are the way they are, things will not stay the way they are. _

_-Bertolt Brecht (1898 - 1956)_

**Chapter One**

It was my first date. I sat there, in the cold part, waiting for the guy to show up. For the about third time I asked myself why the hell I hadn't taken my jacket with me? Maybe because the ass didn't like it? No, wait, I imagined that one. Like _Kai_'d ever tell me what he liked or didn't like even if his life depended on it.

Quietly I sighed. It was five minutes past two. Five God damn minutes after he should have picked me up. Idiot, bastard in fact. And I had really thought he was perfect? If we had training he'd always been there five minutes before. Did that mean that he thought it was more important to train than to date? What the fuck?

"Hey." I jerked and whipped around. There he was. Did he wear anything special? No. Did he look in any way different from usually? No. Did it take him hours to get his hair done and stare at his mirror image, pointing out to himself what was wrong about his face? No. That one had been me. ME. Damn. I wanted to hurt him, hit him over the head or something similar, but instead I put on my ever persistent smile and stood up.

"Heya. Where are we going?" I found myself asking, hearing what I said with something of a surprise. I seemed to be in some kind of daze, not really caring about my words and yet listening intently as though they weren't actually my own and I dreamed everything up. I briefly thought about touching him but thought better of it. I had never been allowed to touch him, why should that change now? The only one who was allowed to was Ray. The only one he was talking to was Ray. But I couldn't blame him, Ray was perfect. In fact, they seemed made for each other. Ray, the guy who was both friendly but still always defended his friends. Ray, the one who had black hair that was pitch black and went perfectly with his golden eyes. I was nothing like him.

I was just…Tyson. Did they threaten my parents that they'd kill them if they wouldn't give me the dumbest name they could possibly come up with? Tyyyson. Sounds like a lemon to me.

"Cinema." He said and didn't even care enough to smile. He merely turned around and walked away on me. I thought, what the fuck, but decided to just follow him. It was a bit of a shock that Kai, with all that perfectness around him, could manage to SO totally screw up. It was pathetic, in fact, I felt like hitting him where it hurt. Except then he'd probably hit me back. He was such a gentleman.

The date continued to be a perfect hell. Perfect, because me managed to do everything _not_ which I had expected him to do. Stupid. Dumb. I wanted to cry but I couldn't because I felt so numb with shock.

That night I cried myself to sleep. He hadn't kissed me once, he hadn't touched me anywhere, he hadn't even taken my freaking hand! He just went to the cinema, sat there, watched and never once looked at me the whole time. And I had to pay my ticket.

And the funny (not really) thing about it was, that I didn't manage to get to hate him. All the date managed to do was make me hate myself more. If I'd been Ray he'd have been all over me and probably wouldn't even watch a second of that blasted film because he'd been so absorbed by my breathtaking beauty.

The next day I continued to lay in bed until it was after sunset. Then I went somewhere, hell I can't remember where I'd been, and decided to get drunk right then and there. For the first time in my live, mind you. I thought that guy who did the drinks winked at me but when I turned around I realized that it must have been the girl standing behind me at whom he had winked. The only good thing about that night was that he'd forget to ask for any money for the drinks, since he was too absorbed staring at that girl who kept on standing behind me.

When I came back home, I was drunk enough to give him a call. Damn the manners, he certainly hadn't had any the day before.

"Hiwatari." His cold, deadly voice. Man, I so loved him.

"Alright, Mr. I love you so much I can hardly stand you. First, you didn't smile once, ONE freaking time, at our so-called date. Second, you didn't take my hand, anyone does, Kai! That's just so stupid. Third, you didn't buy my ticket for the cinema._ You_ asked _me_ out for that blasted date! Heh, since I'm already speaking about that, why the hell did you ask me anyway? You probably just had some sort of bet going, right?" I asked and dude did I sound annoyed.

"I…" He said and sounded somehow irritated himself. What right, may I ask you, did_ he_ have to be annoyed with _me_!

"What?" I snapped and felt very Kai-like.

"Well…" Suddenly he chuckled. "I want to fuck you."

Uh.

Errrrr…

It took me a few seconds to recover.

"What!" I shrieked. I could almost see his smirk.

"If I had touched you I might have gone overboard…you see…I've been having this urges…" What the hell! Who was that person I was talking to! Kai, the guy who always held himself like a frozen lake, told me he had _urges! _

"What?" I asked for the third time that minute and felt awfully stupid doing it.

"Sorry I didn't look at you but you see, you've just been _gleaming_ and your hair screamed come on, come on, touch me, touch me, like the rest of you and I couldn't…well…fuck you in the cinema right?" He talked like some obsessive guy. I gulped.

"Man, you're scaring me, dude." I stuttered out. "But why didn't you buy that blasted ticket then?" I asked, annoyed again. He sighed.

"I forgot. I was so nervous, see…you stood too close."

"I did…_what_!"

"I could hardly ask you to not pay after you already did, could I?"

"That's just…"

"Sick?"

"Uhuh."

"Well, deal with it, that's me." I could almost hear him smirking again.

"Alright, so I get that part, but why didn't you dress up! You came in your training-things for all I know! And you came late!" I snapped.

"Well, hehe…I couldn't sleep because I was too nervous and then I finally fell asleep and when I woke up I didn't have any time to change."

"But _now_ you don't seem nervous to tell me at all."

"Err…uhh…that's…that's probably because I'm drunk."

"You're…drunk?"

"Yeah."

"You don't sound drunk."

"I never do."

"That, mister, is because you _are_ never drunk." I reasoned.

"Oh I'm often. Always then when I make a move on you I'm drunk."

"You mean, our relationship is based on your grade of drunkenness? What the hell are you? Your feelings only come out if a drug's lulling your mind! What the fuck!"

"That's basically it, yeah."

"And yesterday you weren't drunk." I concluded.

"Uhuh."

"Kai, I don't believe you. You never sway or anything, you would if you were drunk."

"Grandfather trained me to get along with drugs better than usual people do."

"What?"

"Ah…never mind."

"Kai, I have to ask you something stupid. You'll either laugh err…chuckle or you'll probably drop the phone." I predicted depressed.

"Ayoh, try me." Alright, maybe he really was drunk after all. I scratched my head.

"Errr…" I opened my mouth to ask away but was suddenly stopped by a deep throated growl.

"I know…I know what you want to ask me…" He growled. "No, no, no under no circumstance. You're mine."

"I don't think whatever you thought I was asking is the correct question Kai…" I sounded almost apologetic. Oh well…this was a weird conversation.

"Hehe, erm…well that goes for if you want to do that blasted photo shooting Kenny was talking about all the time."

"Huh? Oh _that_. So you don't want to have a boyfriend whose face is on the cover of 'Beyblade-fanatics like God made them'?"

"No."

"Man."

"Don't give me that. I know my gender."

"Argh."

"So, what's the question. Shoot."

"Well…you know my grandfather died a few months ago. And my place is pretty darn silent. It sucks, so to speak. Now I wanted to know if you by any chance have a room left, in your castle."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"There are over fucking 300 bedrooms left unoccupied!"

"Yeah, and they'll remain that way."

"Dude, you're officially nuts."

"I have my reasons."

"Oh shut up, I hate you." At that I hung up. Little did I know that I'd end up there anyway.


End file.
